


Tumblr Prompt One Shots

by livelaughhlove



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelaughhlove/pseuds/livelaughhlove
Summary: Just some one shots from some tumblr prompts
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “I look at her and I just... It's like when the Grinch's heart grows three sizes.”

“Daddy, how did you know you loved Mommy?” Chimney was tucking his daughter into bed when she asked the question. They had just finished reading a bedtime story. It was a typical fairytale: Princess is in trouble, dreams of a prince, Prince comes and saves her, they fall in love. Bella was fascinated with these types of stories. She was fascinated with love and lately, she was fascinated with her parents’ relationship.

Chimney pulled a chair from the corner of his daughter's room to the head of her bed and took a seat. He thought for a moment before answering. “One day, we were just talking. I don't remember exactly, but I think we must have been talking about Uncle Buck, because Mommy couldn't stop laughing.” The little girl giggled at the mention of her uncle. “At that moment, I looked at her. Not for very long, but I looked at her and I just… It's like when the Grinch's heart grows three sizes.”

“Ohh, I get it now.” Chimney laughed as Bella nodded her head, as if that analogy was the only thing she needed to finally understand. “Daddy,” Bella whispered, as she looked towards her bedroom door, “I think Mommy's crying.” Chim looked back to see Maddie leaning against the doorframe smiling, tears brimming her eyes.

“Hey,” he smiled at his wife, “how long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” She made her way over to her husband and leaned down to kiss him.

“Eww.” Bella scrunched her face in disgust. Maddie and Chimney looked at each other and smirked before both covering their daughter in over-exaggerated kisses.

“Goodnight, we love you.” Maddie whispered as they finally tucked her in. 

The two of them made their way into the hall, as Chimney pulled the door shut. “The Grinch, huh?” Maddie smiled, wrapping her arms around her husband's neck.

“I dunno, I just thought she'd understand better.” He shrugged his shoulders. 

“God, I do love you.” She whispered before his lips met hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "Your hands are cold."

“Your hands are cold.”

“It's cold outside, Maddie.”

“I know, but you're always warm so I was hoping for just a little bit of body heat.”

Maddie was the one who had agreed to this. Buck had invited her and Chimney to dinner with him and Eddie on Christmas Eve. They were also taking Chris to see Santa because, again, Eddie had held it off until the last minute. And, of course they hadn't had time to plan around the weather, so here they were, standing outside, in the cold, drizzly Los Angeles air.

“Buck's lucky.” Maddie sighed, looking longingly at her little brother and his boyfriend. Eddie had Buck enveloped in a hug, both of them watching Chris as he stood in line.

“Yeah, he is. Eddie's a great guy and they've got a greater kid. I'm really happy he's found someone.”

“What? No, I mean, yeah that's good too, I guess. He's lucky because Eddie's keeping him warm.” Maddie shook her head and huddled closer to her boyfriend. 

Chim smiled as he wrapped her in his arms and pressed his lips to her forehead. “I love you.”


End file.
